


Princess

by GlitterGuts



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGuts/pseuds/GlitterGuts
Summary: Sidon and Link welcome their first child into the world.





	Princess

The palace was abuzz. No, the entire kingdom was abuzz with excitement. Months earlier, their beloved King Sidon had announced his mate was expecting, a new prince or princess would be born before the years end. Everyone waited and listened for any news eagerly, Sidon’s mate having taken to a reclusive lifestyle. He was skittish and afraid, fear eating away at his brain. Someone would come and take his child, he just knew it.

The Omega had always been known for his fighting attitude, and willingness to do the right thing. No one in all the lands would deny his strength and power, but his pregnancy robbed him of that. He felt weak, vulnerable. Day in and out he begged for his Alpha to stay by his side every moment possible.

Today, the news finally broke. The future prince or princess was on their way. Late that night, labor pains had started, and the child was to be born before the days end.

“It’s alright love, try to relax.” Sidon cooed, a very pregnant Link gripping his arm with the strength of a hundred men.

The Omega growled, eyes cutting up at the nervous father-to-be.

“I know it hurts, but it will be over soon.” soon. There was that bloody word again. Sidon was saying soon. The midwife was saying soon. Zelda was saying soon. Soon had passed hours ago, soon was not happening.

Letting out a loud groan, Link’s fingers curled into Sidon’s arm again. His belly heaved with each pained breath.

“Good job Link.” Zelda encouraged, running a damp cloth over his forehead. “You’re doing wonderful.” Sidon had been uneasy letting the female Omega stay during the birth, but Link had demanded she be there. Her presence was comforting, and she had already been there many a sleepless night when his mate was away dealing with kingly duties.

“Do you want to try walking some more?” she quietly asked, and he shook his head. He’d walked for hours, it had barely done anything.

“This is certainly a stubborn child.” the midwife chuckled, keeping a close eye on the Omega from her spot in the corner. Link hadn’t wanted a midwife at all, but Sidon insisted she be there in case of emergency. “The first child is always the worst. The next will come much easier.” Link’s eyes shot up to Sidon.

“No, no we don’t have to have more children.” the Alpha laughed nervously. “I promise, this is the only one you ever have to worry about.” Zelda giggled.

“Don’t you have dozens of siblings?”

“Ah yes, but my mother was also a Zora. Our kind have shorter, quicker pregnancies.” Link growled, pain coiling up in his belly again.

“Deep breaths.” she whispered, taking his free hand in her own. “I know how much it hurts, but you can do it.” Link glanced over at Zelda’s own swollen belly. Urbosa’s third child rested inside her, growing large and strong like her mother. Link had no idea how Zelda had down this twice before.

Letting out a cry, Link pulls his legs back. The child was moving lower, shifting further down the birth canal and closer to the world.

“Easy now.” the midwife came closer, gently lifting the blankets that gave the Omega some privacy.

“Are you feeling any pressure? Any urge to push?” Link nodded, sweat dripping down his cheeks.

“I know it’s hard but don’t push yet. You aren’t dilated enough, pushing now will only tire you early.” Link huffed. He was already tired, and if pushing meant this ended sooner, why wouldn’t he?

“Why don’t we move you to the birthing pool?” Zelda asked, and the midwife nodded.

“Wonderful idea. The water is perfect for soothing laboring mothers.” moving hardly sounded pleasant, but Link knew how vital it was. Zora are born in the water, and no matter how much he hated it, he was going to have to move to that damn pool.

Carefully, Sidon helps his mate to his feet, keeping an arm around him for support. Link slowly made his way out of their bedroom and down the hall, leaning heavily on Sidon. His legs felt like jello, and the pain was coming in faster waves. But he wasn’t going to give up, not now.

“Alright, here we are.” the midwife opens the door to the bathroom. The old tub filled to the brim with warm water, towels tossed down everywhere. Link undresses, and carefully slides into the tub. The warm water rushes over him, and sure enough, it does release some of the aching pain. Shifting to his knees, he rests his arms on the edge. Lowering his head, he tries to focus.

The pain is sharp and quick, but he could do it. He’d worked so hard all these months, to protect and nurture his growing child. It was going to be done soon.

Soon. It was really going to be soon now.

The room is quiet, no one daring to speak. Sidon fidgets nervously, watching his mate labor quietly. Soft moans and groans slip from his lips time to time, but he keeps still. Hips slowly swaying side to side, Zelda’s heart swells with pride. Her friend was doing amazing.

Link’s heart was racing, the stabbing contractions pulsing harder and harder. His belly was hanging low, resting on his knees. The child inside squirming, trying its best to push itself from the womb it had called home. It was succeeding, and Link stifled a scream.

“Easy….easy...” the midwife cooed. “What are you feeling?” Link looked up, frantically signing.

_“_ _It burns, it burns!_ ” Zelda jumped up quickly, moving closer to the tub. “Do you want to midwife to look or do you want to do it yourself?”

_“_ _Myself!_ _”_ she smooths some of the hair from his eyes. 

“Reach down and tell me if you feel anything.” he shifts, one hand resting on his belly, the other reaching around to his burning hole. His fingertips press against something hard, and he gasps. 

_“I feel it!”_

“Good, good!” Zelda smiles, moving so Sidon could take her spot. 

“Come on Link, almost there.” he coos, tearful smile on his face. “You’re doing amazing!” 

_“I need to push!”_ it’s frantic and shaky, the Omega’s face pale. 

“Short, strong pushes.” the midwife orders. “Do you need me to help?” he defiantly shakes his head. This was his baby, he would deliver it on his own. Sucking in a deep breath, he closes his eyes. Face scrunching up, he bares down with all his might. He feels the child shift, his hole stretching wider. He shrieks, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Breathe...” Sidon cups the Omega’s cheek. “Come on love, you’ve got this.” again, and again, he bares down. His hole slowly stretching, burning, seeing pain rippling through him with each push. Reaching underneath himself, he gently grasps the head. His child was right there, he was so close. 

“The head...I can see it!” Sidon laughs gleefully. Link cries out, breaths coming in short ragged pants. The baby shifts, and with one last push, slides into his hands. Blood fills the tub as he  lifts the slippery infant to his chest. 

He frantically runs it’s back, patting it gently. A sharp cry fills the room, and the infant wails. 

“ Oh Link…Link you did amazing.” Sidon laughs, tears rolling down his face with no shame. Link looks up, exhausted. A tired smile on his lips, he shifts the infant in his arms. 

“It’s a girl...” the Alpha looks at the tiny child with wonder. She was a spitting image of her father,  and Link let his own tears fall. Perfection couldn’t describe her, she was more than perfect. Amazing, wonderful, everything he had ever wanted. Tiny fingers grabbing at the air, she continues to cry. 

“I love you so much Link...” Sidon leaned in, kissing his mate’s cheek. 


End file.
